


Quackity 'n Technoblade artbook

by crashqk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Digital Art, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), characters/personas not content creators!!, wooooo i have no idea what im doing??? how to use ao3 i am grandpa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashqk/pseuds/crashqk
Summary: I have been stalking the quacknoblade tags from the shadows for quite some time and literally just inhaling content.. i got inspired to post some qnb doodles I've done by @Serphen and also cuz I wanted to interact with other people who like this rarepare anyways enjoy!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 401





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've used ao3 like with an account so if i did anything wrong..,, Thats Why B) also realizing now it looks like Techno is murdering Quackity but you all can just ignore that like we all do in the canon plot


	2. ch 1 but for phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i realized those images ar way too massive if youre viewing from a phone so here's the drawings from the last "chapter" but formatted for phone viewers!

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOO hope you guys like, also my art instagram is @crashqueen_kid if anyone wants to come hang out on there B) feel free to request stuff in the comments!! doesnt have to be specifically quacknoblade if you wanna throw in other characters too idk (dadza or tommy or something idk)


End file.
